When He's Gone
by Selene13
Summary: Beloved father and husband... A look at the Dumbledore family after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Sequel to "When Portraits Talk" AD/MM R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Dumbledore's children.

After the funeral, Achilles and Athena followed their mother Minerva McGonagall back to Hogwarts, to their parents' room… well, it's just their mother's room now, since their father Albus Dumbledore had just passed on.

When entering, they saw their mother standing in the room, not moving at all as she surveyed the room. The room was basked in evening glow, appearing to be so big, empty… and silent. Everything in that room belonged to her… and Albus Dumbledore, the man she had married to for 35 years.

Minerva stood still for a while before she turned and left the room quickly, totally ignoring her children's presence.

"Mum!" Achilles called out as he chased after her. "Where are you going?"

Minerva didn't answer. Achilles and Athena followed her with quick steps, all the way until their father's office.

The office opened without a password needed and Minerva marched in. Achilles and Athena looked at each other, but before they could went in, they heard a loud crash and Minerva yelling, "Give me an explanation, now!"

They rushed in and found Minerva glaring at their father's portrait in fury, one of his possessions was thrown onto the floor, ended up in pieces. She was trembling all over with fury, mad enough to silent all the portraits in the room, even Phineas Black, who decided the best thing to do was to retreat to his other portrait in the House of Black, and he did.

"Minerva…" started Albus in the portrait with much difficulty.

"Oh so you have decided not to feign sleep when I'm around now, my dear husband?" asked Minerva with fake sweetness in her tone that could match Dolores Umbridge, sending shivers down their children's spines. "Finally decide to come clean now, haven't you?"

Albus was silent.

"You bastard!" she yelled at him directly and took out a letter from her robes. Showing it to him with anger, she asked, "You think a letter could resolve everything? Why didn't you tell me earlier and let me share your burden, am I not your wife?!"

"You are, my dear, you are…" said Albus, his voice broke with emotion, "… which is precisely why I decided not to tell you in person…"

Minerva bit her lower lip as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Liar! Coward! Selfish bastard!" With a swish, she took out her wand and pointed it at her husband's portrait.

"Mum, no!" shouted Achilles and took out his own wand from his brown trench coat, ready to disarm his mother. The other portraits couldn't feign deafness any longer all shouted in protest.

"Minerva, no!"

"McGonagall, calm down!"

"Really, Minerva, he's your husband after all!"

"Minerva, you and Albus have been husband and wife for over 30 years, surely you have known his personality by now!"

"Achilles, put away your wand." said Albus from his portrait.

"But Dad…"

"Now. She is your mother."

Achilles put away his wand as told.

From his portrait, Albus just looked back at Minerva calmly, as if he was ready to take on any hexes his wife was going to cast, the worst was probably a burning charm or a tearing charm, any charm that could destroy this portrait, ruining him forever.

"…I know, my portrait here will break your heart, tearing it into pieces bit by bit, day after day as you sit here in this office as the Headmistress… I will not regret it if it pleases you to destroy this portrait…"

Although Albus was calm, as he continued, his blue eyes began to fill with sorrow and love as he gazed at Minerva. "…But just remember, I still love you… truly, deeply. My dear, sweet Minerva…"

Minerva closed her eyes as she lowered her wand. Her knees gave way and she sat on the floor, covering her face in her hands as she cried, out loud. Achilles looked at his mother in alarm, this was the first time he ever saw his mother burst out crying.

Athena hurried over to her mother and held her, both mother and daughter huddling together while they cried in grief. Achilles walked over and squatted down before he held them in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up and found that tears were glistening in his father's eyes too in the portrait.

Sure, there's still the portrait, but it's just not the same.

* * *

Later that night, Achilles sat at the windowstill in a room as he looked out to the Lake from the castle. From there, he could see his father's white marble tombstone in the grounds. The wind blew his black fringe wild as he lost in his thoughts. The door opened behind him and Athena entered, her face lined with worry.

"How is she?" asked Achilles.

"Just slept. I just put a drop of Sleeping Draught in her potion, I think it will be just enough to let her sleep dreamless through the night." said Athena as she closed the door.

She sat down and looked at her brother. At the age of 34, he looked just like their father in his younger days, except that he had their mother's ebony black hair, which he kept stylishly tousled, his nose was perfect compared to Albus's, and his chin clean-shaved. His eyes were similar to their mother's, emerald green and beautiful under his long black eyelashes.

"Are you going back soon?" asked Athena finally.

Achilles shook his head slowly. "I told the head that my favourite professor, namely Albus Dumbledore, had passed on and he gave me a few days off."

Both Achilles and Athena didn't use their real names while schooling and working in the Ministry afterwards, mainly because Albus told them not to in order to protect themselves and their loved ones. It was difficult, but they managed to pull it off. Achilles in particular, needed to explain to outsiders that he just happened to look like a younger Albus (with the help of his mentor Alastor Moody, who would bite one's head off if they probed too much in the matter). Athena on the other hand, managed to get away with it.

"Good." Athena muttered.

"You are not staying?" asked Achilles.

"I am." said Athena. "I have told Terrence that I won't be going back for a few days. He understands and while I'm away, he will try to tell Pallas that…her grandfather is gone."

Achilles nodded. He trusted this colleague and Hogwarts junior of his, even though he could be silly at times.

Silence.

"I miss Daddy already." said Athena quietly.

Achilles let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Me too."

Athena looked at her brother as he fall into a sort of trance again. She always admired her brother. She was just average in what she did, it was Achilles who seemed to inherited the best out of their parents in all areas. He was the Quidditch Captain and the Head Boy back in his days in Hogwarts, passed his O. and N.E. with flying colours, and even got accepted in the Auror Headquarters without breaking a sweat. What's amazing was that he excelled in Concealment and Disguises during his Auror training, so whenever he was out for a mission, he would be in an excellent disguise, nobody except his close kin and friends actually knows what he really looks like.

Take today for example, he attended the funeral with scars all over his left cheek and silvery grey pupils instead of his striking green, his disguise was so hideous that even Moody's face seemed all right comparing to his. Nobody dared to look at him, which left him freely expressing his grief for his father.

Athena sighed inwardly. Her brother was surely their father's pride, as their father had always said so.

* * *

Minerva lay on her bed with her eyes open. The Sleeping Draught had no effect on her, as it was useless as a drop, you had to take much more in order to make it more effective. Athena had probably forgotten about that little fact, that child. She felt cold and empty, everything in the room reminded her of Albus, she felt trapped and lonely. How she wished that she had never met Albus Dumbledore, but then again, her life would be incomplete if hers and Albus's paths had not crossed in this life… Memories went through her head, all the sweet, beautiful ones…

How many times had they been kissing like this? 24 year old Minerva had lost count, but right now she hadn't got the heart to think, her thoughts had flew out of the window in a flash when Albus started to kiss her passionately on the lips.

They had been together for almost a year and it was Valentine's Day. That explained all. The huge bouquet of red roses was lay forgotten on the table. They had started off with a dance in his office and it led to… well you got the idea, when two young people hopelessly in love with each other, something bound to happen when they interacted, such as right now.

Albus pushed Minerva roughly on the wall as he kissed her, her fingers running through his auburn hair and she tilted her neck to allow him a better access. His kisses were quick and tantalizing, and she loved every single one of them, feeling rather wanton as she let a moan to escape her lips.

His office was dim and every portraits were sleeping… either they were or they had the decency not to look and just feign sleeping. Except for Phineas Black, who couldn't stand it everytime when they let themselves go in his office… They knew that it was rather inappropriate, but sometimes they just couldn't help themselves…

"Humph, how many times have I told the two of them, do they ever listen? Noooo…"

"Phineas, shush up and close your eyes!" said Dilly Derwent at the corner of her mouth.

Minerva could hear them among hers and Albus's heavy breathing and wanted to stop Albus from kissing her collarbone, for she knew if he continued, both of them would have done it right there on his office floor.

"Albus, Albus…hmmm…" she gathered all her thoughts together and whispered his name, trying very hard not to sound seducing.

She raised her hands and cupped his face to stop him from proceeding to her breasts. Albus looked up, his face flushed like hers. "Yes my dear?"

He continued to place tender kisses on her face before she answered. She was about to speak when she saw Phineas conjured a bucket of ice water out of nowhere in his hands. "Look out!"

Albus turned to take a quick glance before he pulled Minerva in his arms, covering her with his body before Phineas poured the ice water all over them with an evil grin on his face.

SPLASH

Minerva watched as water dripped from Albus's maroon suit. Only part of her hair was wet, thanks to him, whom protected her from most of it.

Wiping the water off his face, Albus smiled to Phineas. "Thank you, for the tenth time."

"You're welcome." said Phineas nastily.

"I supposed I have to take the rest to my private chambers now. Come, Minerva." said Albus calmly as he held her hand and walked to his chambers, water squeaking noisily in his shoes.

* * *

1 year later…

Albus had just proposed. Minerva just couldn't believe that he had proposed and placed a ring through her finger. To the people out there, he was the greatest wizard of all times, having been admired and looked up upon like a celebrity, but to her, he's just a handsome, ordinary wizard who loved her and was about to marry her.

They lay on the bed in each other's arms that night and when Minerva woke up in the morning, he was still sleeping. Fidgeting with the button on his nightshirt, she gazed at him. His hair was tousled from sleeping and his breathing was calm. As they had not officially married, they didn't proceed to the stage where they were together in mind, soul and…uh hem, body, yet, but the thought of it made Minerva blushed and embarrassingly excited. She had read adult romance novels after all, and…

Shaking her head to snap out of it, she scolded herself for being indecent. Looking at her handsome fiancé, she had a better idea. She tilted up her head and kissed his lips while he was still sleeping. When he didn't stir, she continued, deepened it slightly, brushing his lips with her tongue as she did.

Albus responded to her kiss as he woke up slowly, knowing that it was Minerva, he shifted and held her closer as he smiled and kissed her back with all the love he had for her.

After a while they released each other for air, and Albus rubbed her back as he whispered, "I could have this every morning."

"Don't push your luck." replied Minerva, but she was smiling.

"Aww." he pouted. "When will it be the next time then?"

"When I feel like it."

* * *

Minerva turned and stared at the empty side of the bed. She took Albus's pillow and lay her head on it, taking in his scent. She wept, it was getting faint. Soon it would be gone and she feared that she couldn't recall how it smelt like. She loved his scent of lemon drops and chocolates (the latter was actually a bottle of cologne that he bought out of interest from a shop) and so did their daughter Athena… only Achilles liked to a certain extent and would complain if it was too much for him.

Oh Achilles… their first child, their pride whom she had conceived on their first Christmas together as husband and wife….

* * *

Albus was so excited when she told him the news that she was pregnant, he actually counted down the days on his calendar. Both of them were looking forward for their firstborn, delighting at its growth in Minerva's womb. They loved children so much, Albus in particular. Near the end of pregnancy he would lay down with his head on Minerva's lap, his ear listening to every movement the baby made in his wife's belly as he relaxed after a long day of work. And when the day did arrive…

"Push now Minerva, you are doing great." encouraged Poppy as Minerva went on labour with hers and Albus's child.

Minerva's forehead broke out in sweat as contraction came in again for the countless time for the past 10 hours. She gasped in pain, gripping Albus's hand tightly as she tried to push. She could feel her baby coming and she was trying her best to bring it out to see the world. When the next contraction came, she almost broke Albus's hand off but he didn't complain the slightest. Instead, he looked very worried to see his wife in so much pain.

"Keep going, Dear, you can do it." said Albus gently as he leaned over to kiss her wet forehead.

Minerva breathed out heavily and used all her strength to push.

"I can see the head, keep going Minerva." said Poppy excitedly.

Minerva clenched her teeth as she continued to push, she felt something coming out from her lower part of her body and before she knew it, she could hear a loud wail.

"It's a boy! Congratulations, it's a healthy boy!" said Poppy as she cleaned up the baby and afterbirth.

"It's a boy, Minerva." said Albus with excitement as he kissed her again. "We have a son now."

Poppy brought the baby over to his parents and Minerva held him in her arms tiredly. "Hush now darling…"

The crying ceased as the boy felt his mother's arms wrapped around him. Minerva could see the black hair on his head and even though his eyes had not opened, Minerva would know that his eyes would either be green like hers, or blue like Albus's.

"I hope he has your eyes." said Albus suddenly.

"Why?" asked Minerva.

"Well it would be nice to see another pair of gorgeous green eyes in the family." said Albus, smiling.

Albus was right, Achilles's eyes turned out to be dark emerald green, which was so beautiful that girls fall in love at the sight of his eyes… 2 years later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whose eyes matched Albus's, and whom Albus almost spoilt rotten. Athena was a dear, with a personality that matched her father, from the love of sweets to the ability to sprout nonsense while looking serious. Unlike her brother, her grades were average, but they loved her all the same. She worked under Fudge and represented several departments, from Department of International Cooperation, to the Control of Magical Creatures. She was the diplomat and everyone knew her.

Minerva just couldn't feel any more satisfaction, with a loving, capable husband and two wonderful children. Her life was completed.

Until her husband decided to end his life by letting Snape to push him off the tower using the Avada Kedrava curse.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is your mother?" asked Albus from his portrait as Achilles entered the office.

"Why would you care?" asked Achilles tiredly at the sight of his father's portrait. "I told you to tell her, didn't I? Instead of preparing herself for your death, you just put everything in a letter, thinking that she would understand…And now you are safe in your damn portrait while she has to face everything and…"

At the sight of his father's pained look in the portrait , Achilles realized that he had said too much. "…Sorry."

He watched as his father sighed and leaned back on his armchair. He wondered if he had any feelings under that canvas, but then again the one in the portrait was, to put it bluntly, just a shade, a painting that could talk like his father, like what the Muggles said, like a unfeeling robot.

"I have underestimated your mother, I afraid."

"Of what?"

"How much she loves me."

Achilles snorted as he sat down beside the portrait. "Too late for that now."

"As I have said before, you need to support her in every way that a son could support. I trust you, my dear boy. You are and always will be my and your mother's pride. Of course, your sister makes us proud too."

Achilles shook his head. "You have underestimated Mum, and you have overestimated me too, Dad."

"I have faith in you." said Albus, smiling. "Remember when you are fifteen, you knocked Gilderoy Lockhart out with a punch?"

Achilles stared at him in surprise. "You remember that?"

Albus looked at him back. "Clear as if it was just yesterday."

* * *

1974

"Now, explain yourself." Albus sat down behind his desk in the office.

In front of him was his son, with the alias of Achilles Smith. In his 5th year he was the Prefect, a Prefect that today Albus had thought that he had made a mistake in appointing. His son had just punched a 3rd year Ravenclaw with the name of Gilderoy Lockhart in the mouth, breaking his teeth and knocking the boy out, placing him in the hospital wing. After reprimanding him for 5 minutes, Minerva sent him straightaway to his father's office as she had other classes to teach and, in her words, "no time to attend to his recklessness".

"I have enough of him." said Achilles shortly.

"Of what, may I ask?"

"It's already annoying enough that he carved his signature in twenty foot long letters into the Quidditch pitch…"

"I believed that Madam Hooch had already given him a week detention on that."

"And sending tons of Valentine's Day Cards to himself this morning, causing breakfast to be cancelled because of all the owls' droppings and feathers landing on the food…"

"If you are worrying about the cleanliness, I'm sure that the house-elves would be glad to clean everything up, you won't find any stray feather in your lunch or dinner."

"And just now," Achilles had gotten to the main point. "He pestered Athena about why she hasn't sent him any Valentine's Day card and insisted to give her one himself, with his photograph in it!"

Albus blinked but he remained calm. "Oh? So Lockhart has somehow got an idea that your sister admires him then?"

"She's just being friendly and commented that he had nice locks one morning a few weeks ago and he had gone crazy for her ever since! He assumed that she has fallen for him! He's practically stalking her everywhere and irritating her to no end. I just have to put him in his place..."

"By punching him in the mouth and breaking his teeth?"

"…" Achilles was silent.

"I see. Achilles, as a brother, you have done no wrong. But still, as a Prefect, it's your duty to report to the Head of the Ravenclaw House about Lockhart, or tell your mother about this matter, instead of taking it into your own hands."

"…Sorry, Dad." Achilles said finally.

"You should apologize to Lockhart instead. Go to the Hospital Wing, now." said Albus, ending the topic.

Achilles nodded before he turned to leave.

"Although I must say, that is a good punch." Albus added as he looked at his documents on his desk.

Upon hearing that, Achilles looked back in surprise. "Did you…"

"I didn't say anything." continued Albus as he dipped his quill in his bottle. "Off you go."

Achilles could swear that he could see his father smiling under that long beard of his as he said that.

A week later, Lockhart discharged from the Hospital Wing with his teeth grew back, and with his ego as big as ever, but he scampered away whenever he saw Achilles coming towards his direction at Hogwarts…


End file.
